


Punishment

by velvetjinx



Series: Punishment and Reward [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Peggy Carter, Dom/sub, Kink, Light BDSM, MCU kink bingo 2017, Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M, sub sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve has been throwing himself into danger again. His doms decide to punish him for it.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo square 9–“BDSM: Sub sharing”

Bucky glanced at Peggy. “I don’t know if he’s really been so good for us today,” he said ponderously.

Steve kept silent. He knew better than to speak out of turn.

“It’s true,” Peggy replied. “He did risk his life needlessly today again.”

Steve wanted to protest; it hadn’t been needless, and Monty might have died if he hadn’t intervened. But he bit his tongue.

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed. “Then again, he _did_ save Monty’s life.”

Steve opened his mouth to say a sarcastic “ _Thank you!_ ” but caught Bucky’s eye and shut his mouth again. 

“Did you want to say something, Steve?” Peggy asked, her voice deceptively soft.

Steve shook his head. 

“Good boy, Steve,” Bucky praised him. “He’s learning,” he added to Peggy.

“Hmm, seems to be.” Peggy walked up to Steve, hips swaying, and tilted Steve’s head up with her finger. Steve’s knees were starting to hurt from the hard floor and he hoped that he was going to be allowed up soon. “I still think that he should be punished for putting himself in danger again.”

Bucky nodded. “Agreed. Do you want the pleasure?”

“If you don’t mind?” Bucky shook his head, and Peggy sat on the chair and patted her lap. “Come here, Steve.”

Steve was never more aware of his own nakedness as when his doms were fully clothed while they played. He stood next to Peggy and bent over her lap. His hard cock rubbed against the rough material of her skirt and he stifled a moan. 

“Count for me, Steve,” Peggy said, and that was all the warning he was given before her hand descended on his right asscheek. 

“Wuh-one!” he stammered. Peggy spanked his left cheek. “Two!” Peggy continued to spank him, barely giving him time to count before her hand fell again and again. When she reached twenty she stopped, rubbing the stinging skin, and Steve whimpered. 

“Now, Steve, will you think twice before running right into danger next time?” Peggy asked, and Steve nodded. “Good boy. I think you deserve a reward.”

She helped him up on his feet but stayed seated herself, and pulled him in, licking a stripe up his cock. Steve fought the urge to thrust as she took the head into her mouth. 

He felt Bucky behind him, rubbing spit-slick fingers over his hole, and Steve bit his lip, trying desperately not to cry out.

“It’s okay,” Bucky murmured in his ear. “You can make noise if you want.”

Steve gave in and moaned loudly when Bucky pressed a finger inside just as Peggy tongued at the slit of his cock. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more, move forward into Peggy’s warm wet mouth, or backwards against Bucky’s finger. In the end he kept still, trying his best to be good for them. 

He was moaning almost constantly now, the need to come building. Bucky seemed to sense this, and he kissed Steve’s neck. “You getting close, baby?” Steve nodded. “I think you can come—what do you think, Peggy?”

Peggy nodded around her mouthful, and Steve groaned.

“Come on, Steve, come for us,” Bucky said encouragingly. “Come on, baby, want to see you come, want to feel you, come on, baby…”

Pleasure suddenly overcame Steve and he cried out wordlessly as he came hard. Peggy sucked around him until he twitched, sensitive, before pulling away. 

“Good boy, Steve,” she said, her voice slightly hoarse. “Such a good boy.” She stood and kissed him deeply, and he licked the taste of himself out of her mouth. Then Bucky was turning his head and drawing him into a kiss, and Steve felt like he was flying. 

“Now,” Peggy said, grinning. “How about you watch while Bucky fucks me?”

Steve nodded, and she kissed him again. She knew Steve liked to watch, so he must be forgiven. And he would try to keep his promise. He would.

For a few days at least.


End file.
